1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a shielded-cable end, and .more particularly, a structure for connecting a shielded-cable end in which a braid of the shielded cable is simply and reliably connected to a metal sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, one example of structures for connecting a shielded-cable end of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 58-147183. As illustrated in FIG. 7, a shielded cable generally denoted by 20 includes an internal sheath 22 for covering core wires 30, a conductive braid 23 arranged around the internal sheath 22, and an external sheath 21 for covering the braid 23. The end of the shielded cable is cut with a cutter so as to expose only the internal sheath 22. As shown in FIG. 8, a ring-like metal adapter generally denoted by 24 having a cylindrical portion 25 is fit around the internal sheath 22 and the cylindrical portion 25 is inserted between the internal sheath 22 and the braid 23, thereby connecting the braid 23 to the metal adapter 24. FIG. 8 further shows a shield connector generally denoted by 29 using the above end-connecting structure. The shield connector 29 includes a conductive case 28 from one of the sides of which connector pins 31 project. The cylindrical portion 25 of the adapter 24 and the external sheath 21 are clamped and secured by a metal clamp 27, and a contacting spring 26 is also arranged around the metal adapter 24 so as to be brought into contact with the conductive case 28 of the shield connector 29, thereby electrically interrupting the connector 29. The core wires 30 within the internal sheath 22 are connected to each of the connector pins 31 projecting from the connector case 28.
However, in the above conventional end-connecting structure, skill is required to cut off the braid 23 of the shielded cable with a cutter, and some of the braid 23 formed of the narrow metal wires might remain in a mustache-like form if the cutter does not cut well. Furthermore, if the cutter cuts too well, it might cut as far as the internal sheath 22 so as to short-circuit the braid 23 and the core wires 30. Skill is also required to insert the cylindrical portion 25 of the metal adapter 24 between the braid 23 and the internal sheath 22.